


Mutual Most Importance

by Aondeug



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Two very lonely children met one day on a battlefield. Those same children saved each other. They fell in love and grew up. There's far more to the story than just that, of course. This collection of poems captures even just small moments of that story.





	1. A Fate saving fate

She snatched you  
right out of the jaws  
of your own self.  
With a hand outstretched  
and your mother falling  
you walked right on  
into your own fate.


	2. What's home?

Home is coming back  
from a long voyage  
to find the home dark  
and them both asleep,  
your wife and daughter,  
but as you slide in  
to take a shower  
familiar arms snake  
right around your waist  
as she rests her face  
against your bare flesh.  
You're both too tired  
to do much more else  
than curl up in bed  
and sleep together  
for the first time now  
in over three months.  
This is what home is.


	3. Fall/Spring

Autumn comes to Mid  
and with it a video.  
Fate adores Earth's spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seasons mentioned were more to keep the seasonal theme a lot of haiku traditionally has, as well as provide a strict contrast for the cutting phrase than careful lore considerations!


	4. Correspondance

How are you doing  
out there in space, Fate-chan?  
Do you say my name each night?  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
if this will be my last ride,  
so I whisper it each night.  
  
Always serious  
even in times like this Fate.  
You can calm down, you big dork!  
  
You say that a lot,  
but I've seen my mother's tears  
and yours as well, Nanoha.  
  
I'm not that lonely,  
so you can quit poking there.  
You can be a bit mean, Fate.  
  
You can too, you know,  
so just let me fret, alright?  
What else am I to do out here!  
  
Sure that's fair, I guess.  
I'm even the one who asked  
and I knew the answer too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a series of sedouka, lover's exchange poems. The exchange poem forms all consist of two sets of katauta, little poems with on-counts of 5-7-7 morae.


End file.
